


Tension

by madders



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madders/pseuds/madders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal and Jayne work off some tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

Mal was in that place between awake and asleep when he heard the door to his hatch clunk open. He lifted his head a little and turned bleary eyes towards the ladder, dropping his head back down onto the pillow with a muffled thump when he recognized the feet and legs of the intruder.

Jayne dropped all the way into the bunk and closed the hatch behind him before walking over to the bed and gently running a hand down Mal’s spine.

“You ‘wake Mal?” He whispered.

“Wishing I weren’t.” Mal replied, his voice rough.

Jayne settled his bulk on the side of the bed, leaning over Mal and rubbing his shoulders.

“Was a rough day today.” Jayne told him, fully aware that Mal was only half listening to him. He was paying more attention to his hands, which were now firmly rubbing the tension out of his shoulders and upper back.

“Was at that.” Mal replied; the words turning into a groan as Jayne hit a particularly tense spot.

“Was lucky to get out without getting shot none.” Jayne added. “But we did. And we got the coin. So I call it a win.”

“Mmmmm.” Mal replied, too far into the massage to make any more response.

Jayne gently pulled the covers off of Mal’s back, leaving him bare except for the pants he wore to sleep in.

Mal shivered lightly at the cold in the room, before settling down as Jayne’s hands kept the heat in his skin.

Jayne shifted on the bed, turning and settling himself so that he was straddling Mal’s thighs, his hard cock nudging Mal’s ass. Mal shoved himself back lightly against him in response.

“Jayne?” Mal groaned harshly.

“Wha?”

“You gonna fuck me sometime tonight or are you intending to put me to sleep?” He asked, rising up on his elbows and shoving his body backwards to rub against Jayne’s cock.

“Jesu Mal.” Jayne groaned, tightening his grip on Mal’s shoulders and rubbing back down against him in response. He lifted up off of Mal enough to strip his t-shirt and pants off, giving Mal room to wriggle out of his own pants before settling back down on him, groaning as their hot skin finally came into contact.

Mal moaned at the feel of Jayne’s ji ba pressing into the crack of his ass. It’d been a while since they’d done this, and for the life of him, Mal couldn’t work out why that was so. Especially as Jayne thrust against him just. like. that.

Jayne barked out a short laugh and leaned down to bite at Mal’s neck.

“Yeah, you like that don’t ya bao bei.” Jayne whispered, thrusting his hips again, grinning into Mal’s neck when he responded by arching up against him.

“Gorramit Jayne don’t you dare fuckin’ tease.” Mal warned him, lifting up and turning his upper body around so that he could catch Jayne’s lips with his own.

Jayne grinned at him before leaning down and kissing Mal.

Mal sighed into the kiss. God had given Jayne exactly two talents: great marksmanship skills and the ability to kiss; Mal had never expected to make much use of the second. He was pleased to be proven wrong.

He could feel one of Jayne’s hands reaching around him for his cock and he arched up with a groan as Jayne’s thick fingers wrapped around him.

“Tamade Jayne, hurry up.” Mal whined as he felt the fingers of Jayne’s other hand circling his entrance.

“Quit being so pushy.” Jayne replied. “I’ll get to ya when I’m good and ready.”

“You’ll get to me a darn sight sooner iffin you don’t want me to toss ya outta the airlock.”

Jayne laughed, pushing two fingers into Mal’s hole.

“But then you’d miss this now, wouldn’t ya.” Jayne replied; angling his fingers to scrape across Mal’s prostate. Mal bucked and bit his lip to stop the scream that was begging to escape.

Jayne leaned down again, catching Mal’s lips with his own, licking and biting his way into Mal’s warm, wet mouth, as this was about the only way he’d found to stop Mal’s lips from flapping. He kept kissing him as he worked in a third finger, and didn’t stop until Mal was open and ready for him, rocking his body against Jayne’s in an attempt to get more.

He pulled away from Mal and sat up some, enough for Mal to pull himself up into position as he reached back for the tube of slick he’d left on the bed when he sat down.

Once he was fully coated, he leaned back over Mal, biting softly into his neck as he pushed slowly inside.

Mal groaned at the feeling of being breached, hips arching and trying to pull Jayne in more. Jayne bit down on his shoulder hard to stop any sounds escaping as he grabbed Mal’s hips tighter and thrust.

As he felt Jayne settle fully inside him, Mal moaned again, lifting his head and turning his body, reaching out with one hand to pull Jayne into a hard, possessive kiss. It was Jayne’s turn to moan as he let Mal penetrate his mouth with his tongue, fucking him with that just how he wanted Jayne to fuck him with his cock. Jayne lost himself in the kiss completely, until Mal tightened his muscles around him, reminding him exactly what he was ‘sposed to be doing.

He set up an easy motion to begin with, using his grip on Mal’s hips for leverage as he gently slid in and out of him, letting him adjust to the intrusion. When Mal started moving back into him though, he let loose a little, lifting up into a kneeling position and pushing harder and faster with each thrust, building the pleasure until they were both panting and sweating with the exertion.

Suddenly Mal arched up, catching Jayne’s arm and pulling himself upright in one swift move that had them both moaning loudly as his new position pushed Jayne’s cock even deeper inside. Jayne wrapped his arms around Mal’s waist, pulling him so he was pretty much sitting in his lap and resting his forehead on Mal’s shoulder.

“Fuck Mal, close.” He grunted, holding him still as he thrust up into him.

Mal tipped his own head back onto Jayne’s shoulder, rolling it around in pleasure as Jayne hit his spot again and again.

“Almost there.” He agreed, using his strong legs to move in counterpoint to Jayne’s thrusts, lifting off when he pulled back, and slamming back down as Jayne thrust up.

Jayne slid one of his hands down to Mal’s cock and wrapped his fingers around it once more, giving him a hard stroke. Mal swore loudly, putting his arms behind him and wrapping them around Jayne’s neck.

Jayne set up a hard and fast motion with his hand, even as his hips lost their rhythm as he got closer and closer to the edge. Finally, with a twist of his grip, Mal came; crashing his lips against Jayne’s to stop his scream from escaping. The feeling of Mal’s channel grasping and spasming around him did it for Jayne as well, and Mal swallowed Jayne’s own scream of release.

As one they slumped back onto the bed, sweating and exhausted, Jayne covering Mal’s body almost completely. They lay that way for endless minutes, the only sound in the room the two of them trying to catch their breath once more, until finally they lay in almost complete silence.

Eventually Mal shifted some beneath Jayne, causing him to move and start to get up off of the bed. Mal surprised him by catching his arm, causing him to stop and turn and look at him.

“Y’ain’t gotta leave or nothin’, you were just a mite heavy is all.” Mal explained; rolling onto his back and looking down at the sticky mess coating his stomach.

Jayne grinned and stood, walking over to the sink and fetching a towel, cleaning him and Mal up a little before balling the material up and tossing it in the direction of the laundry hamper in the corner.

Mal rolled his eyes but moved over to give Jayne space to lie back down again. Jayne grinned at him unrepentantly and took the hint, laying down so that he was facing Mal, only a scant few inches between them.

“Gonna sleep now?” Jayne asked softly, watching Mal’s eyelids droop.

“That’s the plan.” Mal replied, his voice soft.

Jayne nodded, twisting to try and get more comfortable. Mal opened his eyes a little and stared at him from beneath his eyelashes and Jayne settled down again, noticeably closer to Mal this time.

Mal moved himself, rolling towards Jayne and sighing as he felt the heat from Jayne’s body. It was nice.

Jayne stayed still, watching as Mal dropped off to sleep finally. He waited a few minutes more to be sure, before scooting a little closer to Mal, gently laying a hand on his waist and pulling him ever so slightly towards him.

Mal didn’t wake up, but he instinctively followed the hand, rolling his body towards Jayne until he was partly sprawled on top of him.

Jayne laid a hand on Mal’s back, rested his chin on the top of Mal’s head, and finally dropped off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> baobei = precious/treasure/darling  
> jesu= jesus  
> gorramit= goddamnit  
> tamade= motherfucker


End file.
